May Lose Everything
by DrarryTLA
Summary: Harry Potter is the 17 year-old Savior of the Wizarding World, a prophecy told him so... After a life full of danger Harry only wants to settle down once the war is over. But how many forces will stand in his way? Will he be allowed to love? creautreFic.
1. Prologue

**Discalimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter!_

_**NOTE!: TELL ME IF THIS IS GOOD FOR YOUR REQUEST! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MANY TIMES I'VE HAD TO ERASE EVERYTHING AND START ALL OVER... TO TOP THAT OFF, MY COMPUTER COMPLETELY SHUT DOWN FOR A FEW DAYS! (I PROMISE THAT ISN'T AN EXCUSE FOR GETTING THIS OUT LATE...)**_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**May Lose Everything**

**Ministry of Magic: Office of the Mininster...**

Albus Dumbledore was silently fuming as he was forced to sit through the latest Minister of Magic's daily, self-imposed obligation to inform him of more trivial events that had nothing to do with the present war tearing their world apart. Did the man before him not understand the vitality of where Albus decided to spend his precious time? He couldn't continue to leave Hogwarts unprotected and the students with no Headmaster, not this rapidly approaching school year. Especially now that he had a new array of worries to deal with...

"Pardon me, Griffin," Albus said shaking his head apologetically, "I am terribly sorry to cut our meeting so short, but my duties as Headmaster must come before any other. Hogwarts needs me. Minerva and I must finish preparing the students' letters. Simply write the rest of your report down. Fawkes will come retrieve it before tonight." He stood from his seat.

"But-" Minister Griffin Fiddlewood stammered as he stood up as well. He wasn't finished yet!

"I must be off!" Albus waved hurriedly. His blue eyes twinkled behind their half-moon spectacles as he left the Minister alone in his office...

**Number 4 Privet Drive...**

"Hedwig, welcome back," Harry Potter whispered as he ushered his beloved owl into the window of his tiny room. It was a step up from the cupboard beneath the stairs, but for some reason, he could not find a place in his heart to be grateful. Why would he be grateful in a room where he had to keep secrets? It was _his _bloody room now! The small space was no place for a growing teen and an owl. Hedwig barely got any freedom these days. Harry, however, could not bring himself to part with the bird no matter how many times he had tried. Hedwig was his only source of peace during his summer of solitude at Number Four Privet Drive.

Hedwig hooted with a gleeful nip at Harry's fingers as he closed the window behind her. She had been gone a long while this time, though she was just in time for his birthday. In a few short hours, Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, would turn seventeen. "Did you find him?" Harry asked hopefully as he examined the small halter attached to his friend's leg. His spirits fell immediately at the sight of his own handwriting upon the letter strapped to Hedwig. She gently rubbed her soft head against her master's in an attempt to comfort him. She only wished he could understand her, that she could tell him 'Everything will be all right' and have him believe her.

"We shall try again after you've had time to rest," Harry sighed as he tried to regain some of his usual cheer upon Hedwig's safe return. The task was not easy considering this had been the seventh time they had failed to track down a certain werewolf.

Remus Lupin had completely disappeared off the map, it seemed to Harry. With Sirius's name still smeared beyond repair until the end of the blasted war, the Animagi had had to continue moving from place to place in order to avoid capture. Not even Kingsley Shacklebolt had been able to call off all of his employees. A few of the darker Aurors were far too concerned with capturing the notorious criminal instead of believing him to be an innocent man. It was unnerving to think that control within the Ministry was so weak while Harry, despite missing Sirius so much it nearly hurt, would not endanger his godfather's life any more than he had already. The stubborn son of a Black should have never come to help Harry in his third and fifth year. The bloody veil had nearly stolen the Animagi away from Harry forever! Of course Harry blamed himself, who else could be at fault? _He _had been the one to interpret Voldemort's vision. _He _had been the one to lead his closest friends into a hopeless battle against Death Eaters.

And for what? A broken prophecy that was the supposed 'cause' of _all _of his problems...

Harry placed fresh water and food into Hedwig's cage before removing the holster from her leg. He allowed her to gather her strength and rest. She would be flying again in a few days and the Boy-Who-Lived _needed _to get into contact with Remus as soon as he could.

Little did Harry know that his problems were just beginning...

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Office of the Potions Master...**

Severus Snape sighed tiredly as he stared down at his most recent set of orders from the Headmaster, reading them once again before carelessy tossing them onto his crowded desk. He rested his head in his hands as his mind began to race, his temper beginning to bubble. Why was Albus always asking so much of him? Did the old fool not understand how much scrutiny Severus received in the Dark Lord's inner circle? Of course not, Albus Dumbledore was above the laws. He was above doing all of the dirty work, so why not ask Severus to do it instead? Severus was growing tired of the Headmaster's game of ordering him to jump, to stick out his neck even farther than it already was.

This time, Severus would not be asking 'How high?' He would be making his own rules this year, and Albus would not be above them.

The tired Potions Master reached down into his robes and pulled free a magnificent silver chain that hung from his neck. Held onto the chain by a delicate clasp and a thin web of chain was a rare Dragonstone known as the _Emerald Onyx_. The deep, forrest-green stone grew warm as Severus held it in his palm and allowed his magical core to awaken the stone. He closed his eyes and allowed the warmth to envelope him, immediately calming him down.

After a few deep breaths, Severus steeled himself back into his usual, snarky demeanor. Albus was expecting him in a meeting in just five minutes...


	2. An Inheritance

**Discalimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter!_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**May Lose Everything**

**Number 4 Privet Drive...**

Harry Potter felt weak and tired as he lay beneath his blankets, his room dark. Rest, however, could not have been farther off. The welcoming abyss of sleep after a horrible day was calling the teen in an almost teasing manner, as if Sleep wanted to purposefully taunt Harry with what was out of reach. For hours, Harry had remained still with only the ceiling to preoccupy his tiring mind. Hedwig had taken off as soon as Vernon and Petunia Dursley climbed into bed. Of course he had been hesitant to release his friend, but she had seemed eager to take flight once more. And if Harry were honest with himself, he could have sworn that Hedwig couldn't wait to get out, as if she'd known something he did not. Maybe she had a new lead, and this time her return would be fruitful with a long-awaited response from Remus. There were only a few places left that Hedwig had yet to visit in search of the Marauder.

Harry sighed, closing his eyes in an attempt to will sleep to come. He had learned that such morose thoughts about his solitude did not ease his mind... But it was so hard to remain kept out of the loop. Sirius could not contact him and vice versa, leaving him to worry about the Animagi's well-being every day that passed without word. Not even Ron or Hermione had been able to find the time to write him, and the Order still refused to involve him in their summer patrols and meetings, standing by the sorry excuse of it being 'too dangerous' for him. That absurd thought alone was enough to make Harry laugh. His entire _life _was dangerous, for Merlin's sake! What harm would befall him within Number Twelve Grimmauld Place that could be any worse than the Triwizard Tournament, or the fight in the Department of Mysteries?

Why couldn't the Order trust him? Why couldn't Dumbledore? Wasn't he the leader of the Order of the Phoenix? Didn't he understand that Harry _deserved _to help out, that he _needed_ to help out? He still remembered how Cedric had been killed because of him, he could still hear Mr. Diggory's cries of anguish as he held the cold body of his son, the real Champion of Hogwarts. How could Harry avenge his friend from the confinement of Number Four Privet Drive? How could-

Harry's darkening thoughts were suddenly halted as a sharp pain errupted in his chest. He clenched his eyes, willing the biting pain to go away. Slowly, he sat up to clutch his chest just over his heart. The pain stabbed into him once again, feeling remarkably similar to the Cruciatus Curse, while the sensation caused him to fall back and arch up from the pain. He could not help but groan as the pain intensified, spreading across his entire chest, up his throat, and slowly into his head. He tossed and turned, fighting back tears of pain as he tried to calm his screaming. Uncle Vernon would not care that his nephew's body was being torn apart from the inside, Harry weakly thought, he would punish Harry for waking him up regardless.

Harry was thrown from the bed as a burst of pain exploded behind his eyes, causing them to forcefully open as he screamed his torment. The air around him began to crackle with raw magic as his scream melted into a pathetic whimper...

"Boy! What have you done now?" Uncle growled vehemently as he threw Harry's door open. His nephew didn't even flinch as he arched off the ground in pain. While Vernon approached the teen, any cruel comment on his state of unease was left unspoken as a bright stream of white light suddenly tore itself from Harry's chest at the place above his heart, sprinkling Vernon with a few drops of blood as he was thrown back out the door. Harry screamed as the light continued to pour from him, barely having time to see his uncle laying in the hall unconscious before the door slammed shut once more.

"Ahhh!" Harry exclaimed as the pain and amount of light shooting from his chest increased tenfold, enough to swallow the room in white light for a few brief seconds before disappearing completely. Not only had the light suddenly stopped, but it had taken the sharp pains, and the crackling of raw magic had stopped along with it. Harry lay a broken mess, panting and whimpering in pain as he was left alone in the darkness once more. He could feel blood rushing from the closing hole in his chest. Too weak to even lift his head, he vaguely registered the sound of his Aunt's screams of concern as she found her husband on the floor. She made no attempt to enter his room.

Harry had no idea how long he remained on the cold floor unmoving, but the thought no longer concerned him as Sleep finally claimed him...

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Office of the Headmaster...**

Albus Dumbledore had never been one to worry over trivial matters. The only things that held precedent in his world were his beloved school and being sure that the Light won the present war. Any other matter was not worthy of his attention. He only cared that his recruits faught with all they had and remained faithful to the Light. While Voldemort purposefully sought the aid of unwilling creatures such as Giants and the darker Vampire clans, Albus only found it necessary to _avoid_ involving other magical beings; it was not their fight, after all... He did not want to worry about which creatures were friends or foes, which creatures would choose the Light over the Dark. None of his plans had failed without them before, so why should he worry to involve them now? His better instincts had never led him astray in the past, but...

There was no way around it: Albus could not help but to worry about the newest obstacle he and the Light had been faced with...

He never would have thought that a simple diagnostics test would cause such disarray, especially one cast on Harry Potter. Though Albus supposed Harry never could seem to catch a break. He was orphaned at one, targeted by a deranged Dark Lord every year following, and though it was a bit unfathomable, he would be receiving a Creature Inheritance in exactly- Albus looked down at the Muggle watch he had a taken a liking to- ten minutes.

Albus still found himself shell-shocked with the news that his favorite pupil had the blood of a Magical creature running through his veins. Lilly Evans Potter had been completely human, there was no doubt in that... Yet, not even an extensive look into the Potter family's past could reveal where the blood had originated. Albus knew it was not uncommon for Pureblood families to have nonhuman lineage- as long as no Muggle blood was added to the mix, they were still considered 'pure' because of the magical core present within every creature of the Wizarding World- but there was not a trace of such a heritage anywhere within the Potter family tree. Albus was thouroughly stumped, but he had always found himself able to adapt to any situation...

The Headmaster eventually concluded that it was better for him to know of Harry's Inheritance _before_ it had actually taken place. This gave him time to prepare accordingly. There was no way he could hope to remain distant from whatever creature's blood Harry would be inheriting, whatever creature it turned out to be would want to keep close tabs on it's newest offspring. If only the diagnostics spell could have told him which creature he would need to be in contact with! All he had seen from the spell was that Harry's human blood was battling for dominance with a magically signatured blood Albus could not recognize during the test, and there was a lot of it... He had immediately known that Harry's seventeenth birthday would bring about a few changes in the teen. The Light, however, depended on Harry to have any chance at winning, so Albus could not let him be taken away or persuaded to leave by his new blood. That is why he and Minerva had spent the entire afternoon searching into the family trees of the upcoming seventh years. Surely some of them would have a bit of creature blood was well. Shockingly, Albus and Minerva had not been let down. A good number of Harry's year-mates had traces of creature blood in their veins; however, he was unsure as to how many of them would be as affected by their Inheritance as Harry would be in just a few short moments.

Albus looked down at his watch and counted along as the second-hand met the minute- and hour-hand at the twelve, signifying that it was midnight.

The old Headmaster waited with anticipation as his eyes darted around his office. As he expected they would, the random silver trinkets scattered all around the room began to come to life of their own accord, whistling and spinning. The portraits of prior Headmasters and Headmistresses began to wake up at the noise and cursed at the trinkets. While they, and everyone else who looked upon the trinkets, viewed them as useless junk, Albus understood their true purpose: the alarms at Number Four Privet Drive were going off... Albus ordered the portrait of Headmaster Fidelius Thwarting to awaken Poppy and inform her to prepare a bed. The former Headmaster nodded and hurried off. Albus watched him disappear form his portrait before he Disapparated with a loud pop.

The silver trinkets calmed down, becoming lifeless once more...

**Number Four Privet Drive...**

With a soft pop Albus found himself in the bedroom of Harry Potter. A heavy stench of raw magic and the faint stench of blood immediately assaulted the Headmaster as he took in his surroundings. The bed was empty, the blanket and pillows tossed into disorder. Just above his head there was a rather large hole, as if something had recently exploded through the ceiling. He hurried to the other side of the bed, stopping cold as he saw Harry laying stone-still on the floor.

"Poor child," Albus whispered as he pulled his wand from his robes. With a quick charm, the bloodied hole in Harry's shirt was made whole. Strangely, the wound beneath it had managed to heal on its own. Albus bent down next to the sleeping teen. Despite being a ghostly shade of white, he could see no noticeable differences with the teen's appearance... but perhaps the changes appeared later. After all, Harry had only received his Inheritance- he looked down at his watch- five minutes ago...

Harry, regretfully would need to be removed from his family's care. The only other safe place for him to go was Hogwarts. Poppy would be waiting for them upon their return. Reaching down to carefully take Harry's hand, Albus used Side-Along Apparation to get to the castle. He would send Severus to retrieve Harry's trunk in the morning. He could deal with the Muggles as well...

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: the Dungeons...**

Severus Snape had been asleep all of ten minutes when he felt the burning sensation on his left forearm. With an annoyed exhale of breath, he opened his eyes. Dumbledore could not let him have a moment's rest; it only made since that Voldemort would do the same. He held his arm up to glare at the offending summons. The damned Dark Mark stood out on the Potion Master's pale skin even in the darkness of his bedchambers.

Severus got out of bed to put on his customary black robes and cloak that served the purpose of not just hiding his Dark Mark. They hid his scars from the past, everything that could mar his skin or reveal too much about his life. There was a reason why he chose to sleep in the dungeons with his young snakes instead of the tower preserved for Professors. There was a reason he kept to himself and became a master of Occlumency. His past was just that, _his_. He saw no point to bother others with tales from his childhood, often times the memories were to painful for even himself. And there was certainly no reason for events that were better left forgotten, to interfere with the present. Why live in the past? That was the motto of Severus Snape.

So gently pressing his wand to his Dark Mark, Severus prepared to be whisked away, having no idea what new task Voldemort would have in store for him or what Albus planned to have him do the next day...


	3. Aches and Pain

**Discalimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter!_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**May Lose Everything**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Infirmary...**

Harry Potter felt as if his entire magical core had been forceably removed from his body when he finally woke up. His head was throbbing, his chest ached, and his mouth was unbearably dry. Slowly opening his eyes, Harry saw that the ceiling above him was not his own. It was, however, painfully familiar. He sighed in exasperation.

He was in the Infirmary...

Any minute now Madam Pompfrey would rush over to him, her perfume immediately assaulting his weakened senses from whatever potion or spell she had used to heal him. She would fuss over him far longer than necessary, no doubt planning to shove another disgusting potion down his throat without permitting him a glass of water first. Harry took a deep breath in preparation for the onslaught of overly dramatic concern... But it never came.

Instead, Harry heard a low chuckle. His emerald gaze turned away from the ceiling and in the direction he thought the intruder was standing. It was neither Dumbledore or Pompfrey, that much Harry could tell even before seeing his visitor. And when he did, he figured he must have still been asleep. Why else would- no... He would not even finish that thought. It was too ludicrous. He was definitely asleep. Hell, he was probably dead after the incident in his room the night before. Damn... He hadn't wanted to die so easily. What kind of heaven was he in, to be in the Infirmary and with... _him_?

Maybe he wasn't in heaven at all... "I'm in hell..." Harry decided, his voice full of dread and regret. This was all his fault. Maybe if he had saved Cedric, or been a better friend in fifth year-

"Don't you look dreadful, Potter," Harry's visitor acknowledged with a slow drawl that completely interrupted Harry's dark thoughts. He groaned; there was no denying that was definitely in hell. "I hadn't known the mighty Golden Boy would be here as well."

"Malfoy, can't you just shove off and let me enjoy my death alone?" Harry growled. He stared back up at the ceiling, the only thing that made sense.

"You're not dead," the blonde chuckled. Harry ignored the oddly pleasant sound and covered his head with the stiff, white sheet covering the rest of his aching body. "I was simply shocked to see you here," Draco said. His usually stoic voice sounded much more friendly and inviting than Harry had ever heard it. "It must have hurt terribly... your Inheritance. Yeah?"

Harry pulled back the sheet and slowly lifted his head to glare at the Slytherin. "My Inheritance?"

"Today is your birthday, right?" Draco asked as he moved closer to Harry's bed. Harry nodded slowly, vaguely noting that the blonde approached him from the foot of the bed next to him. "You've Inherited... the... the rest of your magical core," he finally said after searching for the right words. "Every witch and wizard receives their Inheritance on their seventeenth birthday, though some are much more powerful than others." He pulled his wand from the pocket of his navy robes and conjured a cup of water before holding it out to Harry.

"Where's Madam Pompfrey?" Harry asked as he pulled himself into a sitting position, noticing with a shock that Draco looked different, very different. His hair had grown a few inches longer, now resting just below his delicately pointed ears. If Harry weren't mistaken, it had also grown two shades lighter, much like his pale skin. The skin around Draco's eyes was the faintest shade of red, leading Harry to suspect the blonde had cried recently. And it was then that Harry saw the slightly ruffled appearance of Draco's robes. Unlike the image of pristine perfection Draco usually painted, he looked disheveled and out of sorts. Harry didn't know what to do as he glared cautiously at the offered water. If he wasn't dead, then this was some sort of twisted trick to hand him over to the Dark Lord. He didn't take the cup from Draco's hand.

"I've not poisoned it, Potter," Draco said narrowing his eyes, "though if it's too simple an endeavor to drink a glass of water than I'd be happy to make it more appropriate to your heroic tastes." Harry looked from the water to Draco's silver eyes and back again before taking the offered glass. He lifted it to his lips, sniffing it just in case. Taking a small sip, Harry was glad to taste the water. It soothed his dry throat. Draco smiled at his victory. "See? You're not dead."

"Yet," Harry couldn't help but to tease as he set the cup down on the side table next to his bed. Draco chuckled again, a warm sound completely devoid of the usual sarcasm he seemed to give off in waves.

Harry grew serious, his emerald eyes hardening. "Where's Madam Pompfrey, and why are you here?" It was not in his blood to beat around the bush. He had no time to waste with frivolous small talk.

"I assume Poppy is off with Dumbledore somewhere," Draco answered with a shrug that clearly revealed how little he cared about the medi-witch's whereabouts. His eyes flickered briefly over to look at something to Harry's left, immediately looking away as if the image were painful. Harry thought the movement of eyes could have been a figment of his imagination, but was too weak to investigate. "I'm here because I've already had... my Inheritance..." When his voice suddenly died off Harry could tell he wanted to say more. Perhaps he even needed to tell Harry more, but remained silent.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked softly. Despite the years of animosity between them, Harry could not bring himself to revel in his rival's obvious internal battle and discomfort. The Slytherin's silver eyes looked anywhere else but at Harry or to his left.

Just as Draco looked ready to continue, another voice rang out in the Infirmary. "Potter, you should still be sleeping," Severus Snape said as he strode into view, his black capes billowing behind him as they always did. "Draco, I thought I asked you to stay in the dungeons."

"You did, Professor," Draco said with a brief smile over at his Head of House. Harry couldn't have missed the sorrow in the blonde's eyes if he had tried. "I apologize," he said with a slight bow of his head. "Happy birthday, Potter," he mumbled as he turned and left the Infirmary without a single glance behind him.

Harry did not know what to think anymore. He had just had a civil talk with Draco Malfoy, the Ice Prince of Slytherin and royal git of Hogwarts, who appeared entirely defeated for reasons Harry couldn't begin to fathom. Why was the blonde acting so... unlike himself? Harry had never seen Draco act anything more than confident and arrogant. So, why was Draco showing these new, vulnerable sides to his enemy? Because isn't that what they were?

Enemies? He supposed they were, but even so...

"Professor Snape?" Harry called despite his better judgement. "What's wrong with Malfoy?" He could not help but to feel concerned about the other teen. Maybe it was his inner Gryffindor, but Harry found that it was entirely too easy to forgive the blonde his past of making lives miserable, especially his own, when in the face of his inner turmoil.

And Harry wasn't surprised to be ignored by the Head of Slytherin. "Sorry for prying," he amended as he lay back against the pillows. He heard Snape's cape swishing as the man approached his bed.

"It's just like a Gryffindor to meddle in business that isn't theirs," Snape said as he waved his wand over Harry's body to run a diagnostics spell. Despite the amazingly high levels of magic and fatigue, Harry was perfectly fine. "It is not my place to share the private life of my godson," he answered simply. He reached into one of the many pockets of his robes and pulled out a vial of pale gold liquid. "Drink this," he ordered uncorking the vial.

Harry grimaced and sat up. He took the vial from Snape and readied himself for a horrible taste as he downed the vial's contents in one gulp. Surprisingly, the potion was sweet. An after-taste of citrus and ginger filled his mouth and he sighed in content before falling back onto his back. He felt amazing now, completely at peace with absolutely no remnants of the pain or dull aches he had felt earlier.

As Harry's eyes began to flutter closed, he forgot all about the Potion Master's presence until he heard another chuckle. This one, however, was so much different than Malfoy's. The deep sound created a wonderful warmth within Harry's chest and genlty caressed him into his potion-induced slumber...

Severus watched the Gryffindor fall asleep, highly amused with the reaction the boy had had to his potion. He assumed the pleasant taste was just as pleasant a shock to the ignorant teen. Pomprey was a highly skilled school medi-witch, and that's precisely where her skill ended. The woman was complete bullocks at brewing potions that required depth and were needed for a serious injury. Where would Harry Potter be without the potions Severus had brewed instead of Poppy? Dead, probably, Severus decided with a frown. Albus Dumbledore, however, was too proud to admit when he was wrong. Severus had told the old fool for years that a Special Healer with certification as a Potions Master would be far better suited to look after the school as the threat of war grew into an ominous promise. But alas, what did Severus know anyway, right?

Severus Snape was a Death Eater-turned-spy and vice versa. That was how the world saw him. Everyone wondered where his true loyalties lay, and as he turned from the bed occupied by Harry Potter to approach the occupied bed next to him, one thought ran through the Potion Master's mind:

Damn Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore both...

**The night before: Malfoy Manor...**

Severus was not surprised once he landed in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. Voldemort had taken quite a liking to the elegant estate. Besides, there was no other place with the exception of Hogwarts that offered so much protection from the outside world, Albus Dumbledore and the Light especially.

Assuming the Dark Lord was where he normally resided, Severus made his way to the study of Lucius Malfoy. He chose not to dwell on the darkening atmosphere of the once-happy home as he passed through the elaborate corridors. Ever since the return of Voldemort's body in the Graveyard almost three years previous, Malfoy Manor had begun to slowly turn into Death Eater headquarters, much like Grimmauld Place had done for the Order. Shadows nearly swallowed the entire Manor into utter darkness, even when the sun was shining. It was one of the most depressing places Severus had ever had the displeasure to frequent, a far cry from the family home it had been fours years ago. This was no longer the appropriate place for the Malfoys, especially after Lucius was finally released from Azkaban a few weeks ago. Severus feared for his godson now more than ever. His Inheritance had certainly taken a toll of the teen...

Severus was pulled from his concerned thoughts at the sound of his named being called. "Ah, Severus..." the Dark Lord said with a smile that was more menacing than pleased. "Now the fun can really begin."

The Potions Master was immediately on alert at the ominous phrase. Voldemort's red eyes hardened dangerously as he raised a thin, pale hand from the desk he was sitting behind. Nagini suddenly slithered between Severus's feet and over to her master. Severus felt eyes pleading with him to turn around as Voldemort began to whisper to his beloved pet. Severus obliged and was met with two pairs of frantic eyes. He had never seen the proud Lord Malfoy appear so weak, lost, and... afraid. Narcissa's pale blue eyes held the same, unmistakable emotions as she pleaded with her eyes that Severus do something- anything- before it was too late...but Severus could do nothing yet. He had yet to figure out why he had been summoned...

And as Severus turned his attention away from the trembling married couple and back to the Dark Lord, the reason for his summons was made painfully obvious as the Dark Lord dangled a chain and stone similar to his own between long, bony fingers.

"It has recently come to my attention that our very own Draco Malfoy came into his Inheritance," Voldemort sneered, holding the navy Dragonstone close to his eyes for inspection. "And an excellent Inheritance it was..." The laugh that followed made Severus's stomach churn. "Fenrir, be gentle with the boy," Voldemort instructed as the werewolf passed Severus with a rough shove and approached the desk.

The Potions Master could only glare with practiced indifference as his godson's unmoving body was carried over to the Dark Lord and laid across the desk. "Would anyone care to inform me as to why I've had to wait to find this out?" Voldemort asked as he stood. His dark robes hung loosely on his thin frame as he waved his arms over Draco's form. "Lucius, my friend, did you not think I would like to know how our little Dragon has finally grown into an adult?" he asked next. Lucius cast his eyes to the ground without a response. "Well, did you!" the Dark Lord growled as he was suddenly in front of the Malfoy Head. With two dirtied nails, Voldemort lifted Lucius's head. "The same silver eyes as his father..." he leered. "Did you think me incompetent? Were you hoping I would be oblivious to your son's Inheritance?"

"N...N-no, my Lord," Lucius said with every bit of his terror showing in his eyes since he refused to portray any of it in his voice. He would not give Voldemort the pleasure to know he had broken the proud Malfoy.

Voldemort released the elder blonde and went back to the younger Malfoy. "Surely you had a momentary lack of judgement due to your prolonged stay in Azkaban." He patted Nagini's head as she reared up off the floor. "You've serverd me dutifully for almost twenty years now, I could never harm your son or allow him to be punished in exchange for _your _insolence... However," he turned to Severus with an evil smile before tossing the chain and Dragonstone to him. Dread sank into Severus's very core as the Dark Lord tapped his wand against Draco's forhead. "Thanks to your help, Severus, I've found someone that I _can _punish..."

With a soft pop, another body appeared next to Draco's on the desk. Severus had never personally seen the boy before, but understood, without a doubt, who the other teen was. Draco's mate...

The teen had fair skin, much like Draco's, but it appeared to be accompanied with an ethereal glow though it was very faint in the light of the fireplace behind the desk. He had short brown hair and regally pointed features from what Severus saw of his face. Even though the teen was laying flat on top of the desk, Severus could tell he was a few good inches taller than Draco. If Severus had to guess, the teen's eyes, when opened, would be a shimmering metallic color. The Potions Master deduced that the teen was a full-blooded Veela if his magical aura was anything to judge by. Severus could practically feel the unconscious teen's strength as if it were a tangible mass in the room.

"He's a fine specimen," Voldemort chuckled darkly. "Lucius, you and Narcissa should be proud in the knowledge that your son should have been claimed by such a creature." With a slight flick of his wrist, Voldemort began to laugh maniacally as Nagini struck. Her fangs sunk into the boy's shoulder through the simple grey robes he was wearing. The body began to lightly twitch and the glow around him began to slowly diminish along with any other sign of life the boy possessed.

Narcissa made a sound that Severus could only assume was a cry of absolute anguish when Draco's eyes softly fluttered open. "Do not keep secrets from me. Your son shall not be spared again," Voldemort ordered as he disappeared into a black mist. Nagini and Fenrir disappeared with him.

Severus wasted no time in rushing over to his godson, who was sitting up now. Silver eyes looked down at the dimming body next to him, before looking up into Severus's dark eyes. "Sev...?"

Severus Snape had never been one to cry, but he found that he could not help the tear that fell from his eyes as he watched his godson's heart start to break behind his eyes. "I'm taking them both back with me," he ordered with no room for argument. Narcissa and Lucius nodded before they both hurried over to Draco's side and embraced him as if their life depended on it.

"Severus, help him," Lucius begged as he allowed his wife a few moments alone with their son.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure he pulls through," Severus promised as he pulled a small, black vial from his robes. Voldemort had no idea he had done so, but Severus had developed a potion to counter-attack Nagini's venom in case he was ever bitten by the blasted reptile. It would not be able to cure anyone completely, but did insure survival if applied as soon as possible. The potion required that the victim take several more doses from various other potions in addition to it. Moving swiftly, Severus uncorked the vial and held it to the teen's closed lips before gently coaxing the dark crimson liquid down the teen's throat. Once every drop of the potion was pulled from the vial, Severus placed a hand on either of the teen's arms. "Have Draco's belongings sent to my chambers at Hogwarts. Dobby will be able to assist you." Lucius nodded as he pulled Narcissa back from Draco's side. Both blondes began crying at the loss of emotional support. "It will be best for the Dark Lord to assume the boy has died. I've made this potion behind his back and for my own personal benefit. Voldemort does not need to know it exists."

"Keep him safe, Severus," Narcissa said as tears fell down her pale cheeks. Severus sent her a reassuring smile and watched the formerly proud, elegant Aristocrats stand broken in their own home as he Disapparated with the two teen's in tow.

Since his own bedchambers were the only place for him to go, Severus Apparated into his rooms. He carefully laid the Veela down on his bed and allowed Draco to crawl in next to him. "Draco, I'm going to take him to the Inifirmary." At his godson's whimper, Severus quickly pulled open the drawer of his bedside table, nearly knocking the entire thing over, and pulled out a vial of Dreamless Sleep Draught. "This is a bit of Dreamless Sleep. Draco, can you take it for me?" he asked genlty. With an encouraging smile he sighed in relief when Draco reached out to accept the potion. Within moments the blonde was fast asleep. Snape left the bottle of potion out in case Draco woke up , and carefully picked up the teen, who's body had stopped twitching. He carried the teen all the way to the Infirmary, surprised to find that Poppy had another patient already occupying one of the beds...

Harry Potter...

"I need to find Albus," Severus sighed as he placed the teen on the bed to Harry's left. He was sure that the Headmaster had yet another new chore for him. No doubt the chore would be to make the appropriate potions that Poppy wasn't skilled enough to brew. With a last look at the two teens, Severus left the Infirmary and went to Dumbledore's office since the man never seemed to use his bedchambers...


	4. Waking Up I

**Discalimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter!_

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**May Lose Everything**

**Present day: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... **

Draco slowly walked back down to his godfather's bedchambers, resisting the urge to turn back around and run to the Infirmary. The Veela blood coursing through his veins was screaming at him to go back to... Draco didn't even know the man's name, but it did not matter. Draco knew exactly who he was, his mate.

Being part Veela meant that Draco was destined to be with one person- and one person only- for his entire life; however, since he was not a full-blooded Veela, it meant that finding his soul mate would be so much harder. Luckily, his godfather had developed a charm that could help him do just that. Draco reached up to hold the Dragonstone around his neck. It was so hot that Draco had believed it would leave a nasty burn on his palm when he had first touched it that morning, but he felt no pain upon contact, quite the opposite reaction had occurred. He found that the intense heat was addictive, causing a ball of warmth to settle in his stomach. Several times since he woke up that morning he had caught himself touching the stone, reveling in the feeling of absolute completeness it stirred within his soul. The small Dragonstone had lead Voldemort to the brunette in the Infirmary... If Severus hadn't had a cure to Nagini's venom, then Draco would have lost his other half before ever having a chance to know him.

Despite the warmth of the stone in his hands, Draco was stopped dead in his tracks as a dagger of ice stabbed into his chest, his heart. He clenched his eyes, desperately willing the pain to go away. How could such an intense feeling of anguish pierce him at the thought of losing someone he had never spoken to?

Acting on impulse, Draco gently tucked the Dragonstone back beneath his robes, settling the stone above his heart. The icy pain in his chest subsided, but only barely. Not caring about his Pureblood upbringing, Draco stepped over to the nearest wall before sliding down. He lay his head back against the wall with a soft thud and took a deep breath. Within moments his silver eyes closed to thoughts of the brunette, his mate...

An hour later, Severus would have assumed the worst as he approached a long pair of legs stretched across the corridor on his way to check on Draco were it not for the steady rise and fall of his godson's chest. He allowed himself a small smile before he knelt before the blonde. "Draco," he called gently shaking his godson's shoulder. "Draco, you fell asleep in the corridor..."

"Sev?" Draco asked as one silver eye finally cracked open.

"Draco," Severus smiled. "Your mate woke-"

But before he could finish delivering the news, Draco was standing. He broke off at a sprint to the Infirmary. Severus smiled, highly amused at the blonde's enthusiasm. He, however, did not run down the hall; he followed behind Draco at a more leisurely pace...

**Farther Along the Corridor...**

Draco's entire body felt as if it were on fire as he ran as fast as he could to the Infirmary. His legs could not carry him fast enough as his years of Pure-blooded upbringing were forgotten. Despite himself, tears of utter relief began to fall from his eyes against his will. He was crying over a complete stranger! No, he was crying for his mate...

At last, the Infirmary doors were within reach. In a vague attempt to seem composed, Draco paused long enough to wipe his eyes and brush the dust off of his trousers from his brief nap on the floor. He must have looked like a real fright, but he could not bring himself to care as he opened the large doors with trembling hands.

Immediately, a pair of stunning metallic eyes were upon him. The violet tint of those eyes was the most beautiful sight Draco had ever seen. Feelings of need, want, lust, love, and desire all battled for dominance within Draco until only a feeling of being absolutely complete overpowered everything. The brunette across from him raised a perfectly sculpted arm, leaving his palm outstretched for Draco to take. The blonde nearly tripped in his haste to get across the room. His entire world nearly stopped when their hands finally touched and he was pulled into the most intimate hug he had ever experienced- and with a man he didn't even know!

As he had already done multiple times that morning, Draco began crying. The tears streamed down his face of their own accord as his mate's arms locked around him. His own arms clung to the brunette as tightly as they could while he took in the scent and feel of his mate. The faintest scents of various healing potions marred the otherwise intoxicating scent of magnolia and ground mint- a bitterly sweet mixture that would be forever engrained into Draco's mind from this moment on.

The brunette inhaled the scent of lavender as he tried to take in everything about Draco at once. He exhaled a shaky breath, before pressing his lips to Draco's ear, "My name is William."

Draco shuddered at the deep, sensual tone of William's voice pressed so tenderly to his ear. "Draco," he said without lifting his head from William's chest. He just wanted to hear the brunette's heartbeat for a moment longer considering he had nearly lost it the night before. "It is a pleasure to meet you, William."

William let out a warm laugh and pulled Draco even closer to him. Before he could respond, however, a figure cleared his throat at the door.

Severus stood in the doorway with an eyebrow raised and a small smile as he watched the scene before him. Draco did not even turn around to acknowledge his presence, which he understood completely. The brunette sent a small smile to the Potions Master and bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, Healer."

"I am no Healer," Severus said as he approached his godson and his mate. "But I must say that it is very nice to see you awake, William." He patted Draco's back. "Draco, give him some room."

But before Draco could shake his head 'no,' William broke in. "He is just fine where he is. His presence is helping my recovery more than any potion or spell ever could."

Draco raised his head with a big smile. How could he have thought it wrong to be so taken with a stranger? "Good answer," he laughed.

William chuckled as well. "You have a beautiful laugh, Draco."

Severus scoffed and suddenly remembered about the Infirmary's other occupant. "Potter is still asleep it seems." He approached the Gryffindor's bed. "His Inheritance was very powerful. Though the Headmaster has yet to say anything- he never does- I believe that there is a prominent amount of creature blood."

"One of the Elder races," William said as he loosened his hold on Draco. He wanted to see his mate's face now.

"How can you tell?" Severus asked as he watched William lift Draco's chin with two gentle fingers- a gesture that was the exact opposite of how the Dark Lord had handled Lucius the night before.

"His magical signature is radiating from every pore of his body," William answered as he carefully wiped the tear stains from Draco's pale cheeks. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. Draco felt his cheeks heat up at the compliment. He felt like a bloody school girl...

"I suppose I'll just need a blood sample to confirm anything," Severus said as he pulled his wand from his robes. He figured Draco and William would need some time alone. "I'll head back down to the lab with the sample... If Potter starts to wake up, give him this," he ordered as he pulled another vial of gold liquid from his pockets.

"Yes, Sev," Draco said with a nod. Then, it was as if Severus had disappeared. Draco was completely taken with William and vice versa...

"They'll need their own room soon," Severus mumbled as he shut the curtains around Harry's bed. Retrieving a blood sample was easy if one knew the right spell. Severus called an unheard goodbye over his shoulder and headed down to his beloved dungeons before Dumbledore could find the time to send him on another errand. That morning had been enough of a hastle...

**Earlier that Morning: Number 4 Privet Drive...**

Severus frowned deeply as he stood before the mundane house on Number 4 Privet Drive. The entire neighborhood screamed Muggle, and it nearly sickened the Potions Master to be so close to the Dursley's. The fact that Petunia and Lilly were sisters is a fact that Severus always forgets when Dumbledore forces him into her company. Why did the Headmaster insist on sending Severus for his dirty work?

"No matter," Severus grumbled as he approached the front door. "The wench better be home," he added, and with a light knock, Petunia immediately came to answer the door. She paled at the sight of the sallow, pale Potions Master before her eyes grew cold.

"That little brat nearly got Vernon killed last night," she spat in her usual clipped tone. "Let him know that he is forbidden to step foot in the house ever again." Severus internally rolled his eyes, for it would have been beneath him to do so psyically, and watched as Petunia opened the door a bit wider. She waved a bony hand and Dudley emerged from the hall with Harry's trunk and belongings in tow, the whole while Petunia babbled on and one about 'freaks' and how 'disgusting' magic was. Severus nearly hexed the woman, but decided to grab the trunk from Dudley instead.

"Thank you, Madam," Severus said with a snarky bow. Just for a laugh, he pulled his wand from his robe pocket, making Petunia gasp an Dudley trip over his own two feet. With a quick charm the trunk was small enough to fit in the palm of Severus's hand. He bowed once more before disapparating away, Petunia mumbling and complaining all the while...


	5. Waking Up II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**May Lose Everything**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: the Office of Albus Dumbledore...**

"My dear Poppy, will you please be sure to keep a close watch on Harry while I am away?" Albus asked as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Where will you be going, Albus?" Poppy asked in confusion as she put down her cup of tea. When the Headmaster had called her out of the Infirmary that morning, she hadn't known he would be telling her goodbye.

"I'm off to gather up our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Albus smiled. "I've informed Severus of my departure as well, but he will be busy looking after young Master Malfoy and his mate... He'll need plenty of potions." He stood and gently caressed Fawkes's head. "Keep Harry plenty of company and when he's up to it, I've had a room prepared for him."

"Yes, Albus," Poppy said with a nod. "I understand."

"Excellent," Albus nodded. He retrieved a small travel bag from beneath his desk, but before he could disapparate, Poppy called out to him.

"Who are you bringing in?"

"Just a few old friends..." Albus said with the twinkle in his eyes even more prominent. His disappeared with a pop, leaving a confued medi-witch alone in his office...

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Infirmary...**

For the second time that day Harry felt as if his entire magical core had been forcibly pulled from his body. His head felt heavy, and his eyes hurt from the blinding lights of the Infirmary; however, through ringing ears he could distinctly hear the sounds of laughter- a laugh much happier than any he had ever heard, but a familiar laugh nontheless. "Draco?" he called as he tried to sit up. He heard the faint sound of movement from his left before feeling a hand pressing him back into the mattress.

"No need to hurt yourself any further," Draco chuckled.

Harry looked up into the blonde's eyes, seeing a light that had never been there before. In fact, the blonde's entire demeanor had changed since seeing him that morning. His clothes were still rumpled and disheveled, but his skin was glowing faintly while his silver eyes were almost as blinding as the Infirmary lights shining above them. "What's happened to you?" Harry asked with a smile. He could not help but smile; it seemed that the blonde's tangible happiness was contagious. Draco's eyes shot over to Harry's left, and there was no mistaking it this time.

"Harry, meet William. William, this is Harry Potter."

Harry followed Draco's line of vision and finally realized that he was not the only patient in the Infirmary. In the bed next to him was a very handsom brunetter with metallic violet eyes. His tan skin had an ethereal glow, and a familiar feeling was beginning to settle in Harry stomach. This man was a Veela. "Hello, William," Harry said with a nod.

"Harry," William said with a small smile. "Your Inheritance was pretty powerful," he added though his attention returned immediately to Draco.

"How can you tell?" Harry asked with a chuckle as he looked back in time to see Draco blushing.

"Your magical aura is filling up the room," William answered. "If you were another dominant being, we would not be able to be in the same room."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in utter confusion. Dominant being...?

"Since both of your magical cores are so powerful, two Alpha males in one small space could be disastrous," Draco supplied as he uncorked the vial of gold liquid Severus had given him. "Here, take this," he ordered.

"What did you mean about me not being dominant?" Harry asked after swallowing the gold potion. This time the warm tastes of cinnamon and vanilla soothed his dry throat.

"While your magical core is now extremely powerful, it is also submissive," William said as Draco set the empty vial down and made his way back to his side. "Surely you've felt weak, disoriented, and as if your magical core had been pulled out of you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at how accurately this stranger had diagnosed him. "I have."

"You feel that way because it was. Your Inheritance must have been excruciatingly painful, but not only because your magics increased; your magical core was strengthed and then rejected by your body before repairing itself. This type of Inheritance signifies that you have acquired the blood of an ancient magical race and that you are a submissive being," William said wrapping an arm around Draco's waist.

Harry stared at the pair for a few confused moments. "I've inherited the powers of an ancient magical race...?" Willaim nodded. "How do you know so much?"

"Veelas are one of the oldest magical races in the Wizarding World," William replied. "I've studied healing and magics among the ancient races. Your magical signature is one I've encountered several times within my realm, but I cannot tell you which race it is exactly. Nor can I tell you how you've inherited it. The most logical explanation is that someone within your family line had the same magical signature."

Harry was completely stunned at everything he had just been told. Why did everything always happen to him? The Fates were certainly out to throw every forseeable curve at him. "I need to see Dumbledore," he said as he tried to sit up again. The latest potion had dulled the last bits of pain plaguing him and his head was no longer spinning.

"Why?" Draco asked with a sneer.

"He's probably known all along," Harry replied with a sigh. "He always seems to."

"Well, I'm afraid the Headmaster is unavailable right now, Potter," drawled the Potions Master as he strolled in, billowing robes and all.

"Thanks for the potion Professor Snape," Harry said with a nod.

"It is my job," Snape replied stopping between the two occupied beds. He pulled his wand from his pocket and ran it down the length of Harry's body. "Right as rain," he said dryly.

"When will Dumbledore be back?" Harry asked as Snape repeated the test with William.

However, the Potions Master ignored Harry's question and muttered a silent curse. Harry watched as Draco's face immediately fell. "What is it?" When his godfather did not answer him, he grabbed on to his arm. "Sev, what's wrong?"

Snape looked into his godson's worried eyes. "Draco, I need to speak to William alone."

"No," Draco said defiantly as he shook his head. "I'm not leaving."

"Draco, I am fine," William said with a smile. "Let him talk to me."

Draco gritted his teeth in a worried, unMalfoy-like way but nodded. Harry watched in confusion as the blonde stood from William's side and turned on a sharp heel. He took the few necessary steps it took to reach Harry's bed and sat down on the edge of it. "But I'm not leaving the Infirmary."

William and Snape both chuckled before the curtains around the bed closed of their own accord. As the white curtains finally closed, Draco's determined and annoyed expression slowly melted before Harry's eyes and he saw how concerned the blonde really was. The frazzled Draco from that morning was back. "Draco...?" Harry asked as he slowly reached out to place a hand on Draco's shoulder. The body beneath his hand was trembling.

"I don't want to talk, Harry," Draco whispered as his eyes never left the closed curtains before him.

Harry decided that he would try to distract the blonde no matter how frivolous the task seemed. "Draco, is Willaim... your mate?" He had already deduced the answer but figured Draco wouldn't mind answering anyway.

A small smile met Draco's lips as he nodded his head slightly. "How long have you known him?" Harry tried next.

Draco chuckled despite his worry and inner turmoil. "A few hours..."

**On the Other Side of the Curtains...**

"What is it, Healer?" William asked the older man before him.

"When I checked your vitals this morning they were perfectly fine, and when you first woke up I got the same results; however, now that you're fully awake, your Veela magics are battling both the remaining venom _and _the anti-venom serum I've given you," Severus answered with a frown.

"Putting me back to sleep will not work," William said in understanding. "Now that I've been awake, my magics will keep fighting the venom and serum even in sleep." Severus nodded in confirmation. "I assume you're worried about which intrusion my magics will attack first?"

"Yes," Severus nodded. "If your body fights against the serum faster than it fights the venom, I may not be able to use the serum to fight the venom again, and-"

"You're worried my body won't have enough magic left over to fight the venom," William finished. Severus nodded as several obscene phrases ran through his mind in regards to the Dark Lord and his damn pet. "So we can only wait for me to survive... or be consumed by the venom?"

"I'll head my personal library at Snape Manor to research some kind of treatment in the archives I've gathered over the years, but until I find something, we'll just have to wait," Severus said with a nod.

William nodded his head slowly, taking a deep breath. He closed his eyes for a breif moment and exhaled. "Just tell Draco the venom is beginning to spread again, but do not tell him there's nothing we can do about it..."

**Romania: the House of Charlie Weasely...**

Charlie had just finished rubbing a special herb paste to his latest burn when he heard a knock on his fron door. He put down the jar of paste and pulled his shirt back over his head on the way to the door. When he made it to the door, he was thoroughly surprised to see familiar half-moon spectacles and a long, white beard on the other side. He smiled brightly. "Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing in Romania?" he asked as he stepped aside to invite his old Headmaster indside.

"Charlie, my boy, just call me Albus. You are no longer one of my pupils!" Dumbledore smiled as he stepped inside.

"Sorry," Charlie smiled, "old habits die hard. What can I do for you?" he asked closing the door.

"Have you ever wanted to be a teacher?"


	6. Healing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**May Lose Everything**

**Snape Manor... **

Severus inhaled deeply as he massaged the bridge of his nose. Hours... He had been searching his library for _hours_. Every tomb and parchment he'd read over had proven worthless. His large assortment of Veela manuals had given him nothing as well. With a swipe of his arm the piles of research before him was thrown onto the floor. He felt useless! What would he tell Draco as he sat by with him to watch his mate die? That he hadn't tried hard enough to save him? That the Dark Lord hadn't taken enough from his family already?

With one last scan of the scattered papers at his feet, Severus swept even deeper into the archives he'd collected. He would look all night if he had to. Draco would not lose William if Severus had to take the young Veela's place...

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Infirmary...**

Because he couldn't sleep, Harry found himself staring up at the dark, familiar ceiling of the Infirmary. Madam Pompfrey had turned the lights off a few hours earlier than normal, claiming that her patients needed the extra rest. Harry just couldn't sleep- there were too many thoughts racing through his mind. Over the years, he had spent far too much time alone in here... but now, the bed next to him was occupied by both Draco Malfoy and a full-blooded Veela named William, who was his mate. From what he had overheard throughout the day, William had been bitten by Voldemort's snake, Nagini. (It was a miracle in itself for the Veela to still be alive considering the fact that Nagini's venom had had no known cure before that last day. Snape must have been brewing a cure behind the Dark Lord's back.)

Harry raised his head as quietly as he could and looked over at the sleeping pair. Draco's face was the calmest Harry had ever seen it, as if the Dark Lord had never even existed. His pale hands were grasping William's shirt in a tight grip despite his state of unconsciousness. The small gesture made Harry smile despite himself, and for the briefest moment, he even thought the blonde Slytherin was kind of cute. It still surprised him to think that Draco and William had only been together for a few hours- and William had been unconscious for the majority of that time!

Anger welled up inside of him as he tore his eyes away from the delicate picture Malfoy made desperately clinging to the larger male. Voldemort had overstepped a fragile boundary that would no doubt help lead to his downfall. Hermione had harped on Harry for weeks during fourth year about how Veela laws took precedent to Wizarding laws. William would surely want revenge on the crazed Dark Lord, and Harry couldn't help but think he had gained an irreplaceble ally.

If he made it through the night...

It did not take Hermione's brains to figure out that something was wrong when Snape had come by the Infirmary earlier that day. Harry had bared witness to Snape talking to William privately. He could see that Draco nearly came unglued at the separation and secrecy between the two. Any news that couldn't be shared with Draco couldn't have be good. Harry knew it, and Draco knew it as well.

Harry was beginning to see Draco in an entirely different light. In the last few hours, Harry had seen the blonde cry, smile, laugh, worry- all emotions that he had never seen the blonde express before. He looked back over to the doubly occupied bed and jumped slightly when a pair of metallic eyes stared back at him. "Sorry," he whispered quickly.

"For what?" William whispered back. A fond smile spread across his face when Draco shifted in his arms, gripping his shirt tighter.

"Disturbing you," Harry answered even softer than he before.

"I can't sleep," William smiled back. He pulled the blanket up higher around Draco and himself. "He'll sleep enough for the both of us." William inhaled the scent of his mate and ignored the unsettling feeling that his time with the blonde would be cut much shorter than he wanted. Just two days ago he had been preparing to leave home to search out his mate. The next thing he knew he had been completely blindsided and knocked unconscious. He woke up to the Infirmary and the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen: the blonde that lay cuddled to his chest.

Harry watched quietly as the warm look in William's eyes grew darker and regretful. All he could think was that it was unfair to Draco. What if William really died from Nagini's venom even after all the work Snape had done on an antidote? And why should Voldemort continue to get away with such cruelty? Harry could hardly bottle his rage at the mere thought of the Dark Lord laughing at the devasation he had tried to create. Mate bonds were sacred and the snaky bastard had took it upon himself to tear the two mates apart before they even had a chance to meet.

In his anger, Harry failed to notice the light crackle of raw magic buxxing around the Infirmary. He failed to notice the faintest of glows begin forming around his entire bed.

William, however, did not fail to notice the light as its intensity grew. "Harry?" he called gently. He gently cradled Draco's head to his chest as he sat up. The blonde hardly stirred. "Harry."

"What is it?" Harry asked without turning to look at the concerned brunette. His voice- though it sounded like it normally did to his own ears- had grown an entire pitch lower with distinct undertones which oddly calmed William's concern.

"You're glowing," William supplied as the light surrounding the next bed grew even brighter.

"Don't be silly," Harry said as he continued to glare at the ceiling as if nothing was happening. His anger at Voldemort was steadily growing the longer he thought about it. And how could William be so calm and collected? He might die because of the damned Dark Lord, and he was accusing Harry of _glowing_? Harry just wished he could save the brunette and be there to laugh in the Dark Lord's face once he realized Nagini's bite had failed.

"Harry, are you alright?" Willaim tried next. The magic crackling around the room was beginning to grow more pronounced, electrifying the room with snaps and pops.

"Fine," Harry answered slowly as he finally turned to look at the brunette.

When Harry turned, William was quite stunned to see that the younger male's eyes were no longer the emerald color they had been all day. They were a deep, swirling forrest green that seemed to look right through him. Those eyes closed for the briefest moment before Harry spoke again. "You're hurting..." And this voice was not Harry's. It was a harmonious mixture of tenor and alto.

"Harry?" William asked slowly. The first time he met Harry he had sensed the dormant creature blood running through his veins. His Inheritance had presented him with a highly significant power boost, but William had been unable to pick out which creatures' signatures Harry had inherited...

Until now...

But before he had time to voice the creatures' name, Harry reached out a hand to him and whispered for him to sleep. "Everything will be fine in the morning..."

William felt his eyes close of their own volition and fell asleep just as a bright light completely encompassed the entire Infirmary...

**Snape Manor...**

"I've got it!" Severus exclaimed in exasperation as he stood from his desk with a long roll of parchment trailing behind him as he ran to the nearest Floo network. William would not die on his watch!


	7. The Last Elf

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**NOTE****: I have an account on PotterMore! I was totally sorted in Gryffindor even while my heart screams Slytherin! LOL. But I'll wear my colors proudly! Go Lions! (SasunaruTLA was sorted into Hufflepuff!) HehHehHeh.**

**And I'm not very thrilled with this chapter- so consider it as important as a filler. (I'll have a more informative segment about the Inheritance in a later chapter.) But I won't be able to write for the next three days on account of a work-related trip but, I wanted to post at least one thing before I left. **

**May Lose Everything**

**Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Infirmary...**

"Poppy, are you absolutely certain?" Severus found himself asking yet again. When he had come back to the Infirmary with the cure he had spent hours searching for, he had found William fast asleep and completely cured- a quick diagnostics spell had told him that.

"Severus, I'm quite certain," Poppy chuckled. "Why are you so worried? He'c completely fine. You should be thrilled!"

"Yes, yes. But _how_?" Severus asked. He pulled his wand back out and ran another diagnostics spell. "Perfect," he sighed running a hand through his rather unruly hair. Hours and hours of missed sleep were beginning to take their toll on the Potions Master.

"Does it really matter, Severus?" Poppy sighed as she patted his back. "I'll be back in my office if you need me." She stopped just outside her door and turned back to her colleague, "I suggest that you get some rest. You can interrogate William when he wakes up."

"Don't question it, she says. Smile, Severus, the world is full of rainbows. Get some rest," Severus muttered with a roll of his eyes. "I'm a grown bloody man!" he called loudly enough for Poppy to hear from the office.

"Go to sleep, you grouch!" Poppy called sternly. "Or I'll hex you into oblivion!"

"Fine!" Severus snapped. He heard the old Medi-witch chuckle from her office as he ran another quick diagnostics test. "Send for me as soon as he wakes up!"

"Sleep!"

"I'm going!" The entire way down to the dungeons Severus complained about insufferable old hags while William's sudden recovery still remained at the forefront of his mind.

**Later that Day: Office of the Headmaster...**

"I am very glad that you've accepted the new role as professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts," said the portrait of Phillip Snodgrass- youngest Headmaster in Hogwarts' history- as Charlie sat across form Dumbledore's empty desk with several pieces of parchment spread out over the desk's contents. The Headmaster had asked him to take care of the necessary paperwork while he finished up some errands.

"Yes, yes!" came the voice of Headmistress Dorothea Mortenburger- the only Headmistress in the world that was half-Veela. Even at such an old age she was breathtakingly beautiful. "We've never had such a cutie as a Professor! Unless we count old Severus!" She and Phillip were the only two Headmasters who had chosen to stay at Hogwarts while Dumbledore was away- someone had to keep the castle safe. The other portraits chose to spend the tiny break visiting their other frames in the Ministry and old family homes.

"Professor Snape?" Charlie asked incredulously. "A cutie?"

"But of course!" Dorothea exclaimed. "That black hair, those cool eyes... Oh boy, if I were still alive! Let me tell you-"

"Dorothea!" Phillip exclaimed. "Don't scare away our new professor before classes start!" He looked over at Charlie. "Excuse her, Professor."

"No worries," Charlie laughed as he signed his last piece of parchment. "Now, you both seem very interesting so I'm sure you'll be able to help me out. Can you tell me what there is to do while there are no students and an empty castle?"

"Its not empty," Dorothea said with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't Albus tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Charlie asked puzzled. Dumdledore had only told him the password to his office with instructions to fill out a few papers and choose a room in the teachers' tower.

"Professor Snape has come back early, and Madam Pomprey is in the Infirmary with some patients," Phillip answered. A sense of dread settled in Charlie's stomach. He had a strong feeling that he knew exactly who the Medi-witch was attending to.

"He failed to mention that," Charlie said as he placed his papers on Dumbledore's desk. "I'm going to the Infirmary."

"See you later!" Dorothea called after him. "I'm going to like that one, I can tell!" She walked over to Phillip's portrait, finally taking in her partner's appearance. "Phillip- for goodness sake! Take off that blasted disguise!"

"Alright, calm yourself, Dorothea," Phillip sighed as he removed the long grey beard and square glasses he usually wore around new company. With a muttered incantation the wrinkles and liver spots he had had vanished.

"I am calm, Phillip," Dorothea said haughtily as she took the only seat in the portrait. "Why do in insist on wearing that get-up every time we have guests? _You're _the one that's probably scared him off. Had you shown him _this _face, he may have decided to come back!" she lectured as she ran an aged, yet delicate hand through Phillip's chocolate brown hair. His golden eyes gazed at her in mild annoyance, but that was how their relationship went- she would nag him like the mother hen she was, and he would chose to ignore her words of wisdom.

Phillip looked back out of the portrait and to the door of the office. "You know, he's nothing like his brothers." He could remember each of the Weasley siblings like it was yesterday since they had all spent ample time in that very office. All except Charlie, who had been well-behaved and smart- good enough to be an exceptional student, but average enough to remain low-key. Bill had been the Quidditch star, Percy had been the genius Head Boy, the twins were the trouble-making inventors, and Ron was friends with Harry Potter, occasionally warranting a trip to see Dumbledore. Charlie had always just been Charlie.

"He's definitely the cutest!" Dorothea sighed dreamily. "Shame he wasn't around five-hundred years ago!" she pouted. "I might've settled down for that one!"

"How you ever became Headmistress is a mystery! You're insufferable," Phillip laughed. "Get out of my portrait!" he ordered teasingly while pushing his friend away without real conviction.

**DrarryTLA**

"How long has he been asleep?" Was the first thing Harry heard when he woke up. He must have gone through hell on his birthday for him to keep falling into unconsciousness. Thankfully, the voice was a familiar one.

"Charlie?" he asked around his dry mouth.

"Hey, little brother," Charlie chuckled as he ruffled Harry's already messed up bed hair. "Drink this," he said holding out a glass of water. Harry barely had time to thank the red-head before he was grilling Madam Pompfrey again. "What's happened? Does the Order know?"

"Harry just received his Inheritance," Poppy smiled reassuringly. "And I'm sure Albus has informed the Order."

"Madam Pompfrey, do you really think this ward would be so barren if Professor Dumbledore had told everyone that Harry was in the Infirmary?"

"Well I suppose you're right," Poppy said her smile faltering for the briefest of seconds. "However, an Inheritance is not such a bad thing. Albus did not want to worry anyone."

"What did he Inherit?" Charlie asked next.

"We haven't been able to figure that out yet," Poppy frowned.

"I have," called a voice Charlie had never heard before. He looked around and finally noticed that the bed next to Harry's was also occupied- by Draco Malfoy and a Veela! Charlied knew those metallic eyes and ethereal good looks anywhere. "He's Inherited the Elder Elf gene." Poppy gasped and William nodded. "I could not believe it either, but there is no other explanation for what he did last night. The power was strong enough to bathe the entire room in light."

"He healed you," Poppy stated with a grim look in her usually jovial eyes.

"And what's so bad about being an Elder Elf?" Charlie asked feeling completely lost.

"Well, the last of the Elder Elves died out seven-hundred years ago," Poppy said.

"Harry is now the only one..."

"How is that possible?" Harry asked finally speaking up. "The last thing I remember about last night was Snape putting me to sleep again."

"Well, obviously your body is still not adjusted to your Inheritance," Madam Pompfrey said waving her wand over his body. "But when you saw William in need, your Elven blood must have taken over for you to heal him. The Elder Elves were the most compassionate and powerful magical beings that ever lived."

"Then why am I the only one left?" Harry asked in defeat.

"You never pay attention in History of Magic, do you?" came the tired drawl of Draco as he finally sat up next to William. It seemed that he had been awake and listening the whole time. He didn't wait for a response because he knew the answer. "Thought not," he smiled. "But if you _had_ tuned in during fourth year you would have caught the lesson on the Great Elven War." He shook his head sadly and continued, "Great because of its one-hundred year duration. Elven because it was a war between the two oldest elven races: the Elder Elves and the Baem, Dark Elves."

When Draco finished his little story, he allowed Harry time to think about what he had just been told. After a few moments Draco stood from his place next to William and walked over to Harry's bed. He pulled the confused Gryffindor into a tight embrace. "Thanks for saving him for me, Harry."

Harry gave the blonde's back a reassuring pat and awkwardly hugged back. Charlie, William, and Poppy all laughed at the scene until Draco pulled away from Harry and sent them an icy glare.

"Sorry, Malfoy," Charlie laughed ruffling his blonde hair when he walked past to get back to William. "Harry just looked so baffled!" The grinning red-head turned to Harry next. "Well, now that I've seen to your well-being, I'm gonna get settled in and do some exploring." He waved over his shoulder and nodded a goodbye to Madam Pompfrey. "Madam Pompf-"

"Hey, wait!" Harry called. Charlie stopped and turned back around. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, yeah!" Charlied smiled with an embarrassed blush. "I suppose you _would _be curious." He straightened his robes and dusted off his shoulder, standing in a confident pose. "Say 'hello' to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter will have a time jump- probably to the Welcome Feast... Be prepared for anything! :D**


	8. The Welcome Feast

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Harry Potter_!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**May Lose Everything**

**Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Welcome Feast...**

Harry smiled as he watched everything at the Welcoming Feast go as it normally did. The Gryffindors were all loudly welcoming each other back, the Hufflepuffs were all laughing and merrily exchanging stories from the summer, and the Ravenclaws were much more subdued but happy all the same. The Slytherins- well, they were sitting as poised as usual but the excitement of being reunited was present just the same. All of the students were openly happy about being back. Well, all except Draco Malfoy.

Harry laughed as he could practically feel the blonde's anxiety from across the room. Over the past few days, Harry's time in the Infirmary had been spent talking with the Veela couple. He and Draco had both learned that William had graduated from Durmstrang two years ealier even though he had lived in France where Beauxbaton's would have been the appropriate school. His Father is the Professor of Veela studies and his mother works within the Veela Embassy located in the same magical district as Durmstrang.

Along with information about William, Professor Snape had accidentally told them about the new class he was taking on this term. He was still going to handle Potions, but another _mandatory _class had been added to a number of selective students, all of whom had to meet certain requirements. Unfortunately, Snape had not been generous enough to tell them what those requirements were, but it had been rather entertaining to bother Snape with questions anyway.

"Harry, what's so funny?" Herimone questioned from her seat next to Ron. Harry could tell they were holding hands underneath the table.

"Nothing really," Harry smiled only just realizing he had been laughing out loud at his memory. Perhaps he was handling his Inheritance better than he should have, but the ability to laugh at a pleasant memory was welcome indeed! Harry could use this new development in his life to his advantage. Charlie had come by every day to chat and share whatever information he could find on Elder Elves. Sadly, the information had been very limited since Harry was the last one. It seemed that all records that the Elves even existed were lost with the race. William said that Durmstrang probably had a few texts that have some information, but the resources at Hogwarts were useless. The information they _did _have explained that Elder Elves had special magical abilities, great speed and strength, and a healing touch capable of curing any illness or healing any wound- which had helped William. "Just reflecting on my summer," Harry said next.

Before Hermione could ask how his summer had gone, Dumbledore stood from his seat at the Head Table and cleared his throat loudly. The Great Hall fell silent and every student looked up at their Headmaster. "I do hope that everyone's summer went well and that the Welcome Feast has been to your liking." The entire hall exploded with applause and cheers. Dumbledore laughed and rasied his hands to silence the students. "Now that all of the new first-years have had a chance to meet their housemates, we have a bit more business to attend to." He raised his left arm and motioned down the table. "Everyone can see that there is an empty chair to my left," and then he raised his right arm, "and to my right." He put his arms down. "Tonight we will be welcoming the newest members of Hogwarts' staff."

Whispers broke out across the hall as Dumbledore allowed the students to gossip. Harry and Draco, however, shared matching smiles and waited for Dumbledore to get on with it.

"I am pleased to welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor," and he paused for dramatic effect, "A former Gryffindor who came all the way from Romania- Charlie Weasley!"

The doors to the Great Hall flew open with a loud slam and every student turned immediately to see their new professor. Ron and Hermione were stunned into silence as Charlie strode down the middle aisle wearing a suit that was all one color- a deep, blood-red crimson- all the way down to his faux dragon hide boots. A dangling dragon tooth earring dangled from his right ear. Several girls from each house swooned at the sight.

Wow, Harry thought. Charlie hadn't dressed like that at all during the past few days. He looked confident, strict, sensual, cool. The smirk he dawned once he met Dumbledore at the podium caused several girls to giggle and squeal. He nodded out to the tables of students, his icy blue eyes lingering on Harry and Draco in turn. "I look forward to working with you all." Harry nearly burst out laughing when Charlie used a heavily accented Romanian accent. He even went as far as to say 'see you in class' in the language before he walked over to take his seat.

"And now I must tell you that a new class has been added to our curriculum on a trial basis this term," Dumbledore smiled. "During each of your free class periods, this new class will meet on the Quidditch pitch." At this news, several ears perked up. Would there be a new athletic class of some sort? "The subject is Veela studies," and the curious excitement ended with a harmonious groan that swept the hall. "Apparently no one wishes to better understand the magnificent Veela." His twinkling blue eyes looked out past the tables and to the door. "It appears as if we will not need your services after all, Master William."

Out of curiosity, evry head turned back to the Great Hall doors and mouths dropped. Harry saw Draco's eyes literally light up at the sight of his mate. William's brown hair was is in perfect condition, and his metallic violet eyes smoldered across the Great Hall, lingering on the Slytherin table. He wore deep purple and black robes that contrasted well with his skin and eyes. "That is too bad, Headmaster. I was quite looking forward to working with everyone."

Dumbledore chuckled at all the looks the students were giving the young Malfoy's mate, surely the teen was getting jealous. "Perhaps they have changed their minds?" he suggested. "Who wishes to take the class now?"

Every hand shot up. William sent a quick smirk over to his mate as he made his way down the aisle. Dumbledore reached down to shake his hand and pat his back just like he had done to Charlie. He allowed William to adress the students.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer," William smiled. "It is my pleasure to teach you this year," he added with a bow. He straightened and made his way to the last empty seat at the Head Table.

"Now, let's have a round of applause for Professor Weasley and Professor William," Dumbledore exclaimed as he started clapping.

Through the loud roar of excited applause, Ron finally closed his mouth and shook his head. "Please tell me that my brother actually _is_ sitting up there next to Snape. That's Charlie right?" he asked.

Harry laughed and the greenish tint Ron's face was becoming. "That's him, Ron."

"What in the ruddy world is he wearing!" Ron asked with wide eyes.

"Looks like a suit to me, Ron," Hermione giggled with a blush.

"He looks-"

"Sexy as hell," Ginny chimed in as she flicked a spoonfull of peas at her brother. "And if I recall correctly, Ronald, he is older than you and perfectly capable of wearing whatever he wants."

"Well said!" Lavender Brown and Padma Patil exclaimed together. "He's gorgeous!" they sighed together.

"I rather like Professor William," Ginny giggled. Lavender and Padma gasped and the three started a long discussion about their newest professors.

Harry just sat back and laughed at how the introductions had turned out. He glanced up at the Head table and saw Charlie share a look with William. They had probably planned their dramatic entrances- the clothes, their voices, everything. The thought made Harry laugh even harder; however, when he felt a pair of eyes on him, his smile dropped. Dumbledore had been acting strange ever since he'd made it back to Hogwarts after his 'errands.' Harry had only seen him twice during his early stay, and each time Dumbledore would only smile and pat his head. 'Congratulations on your Inheritance,' he would say. Giving William a job had been rather easy too. Almost as if Dumbledore had known it would happen...

But that was just silly! Dumbledore hadn't known about Draco and William's presence until Snape told him... Right?

Harry pushed the thoughts out of his mind for now. He offered a smile to the old man and then started a conversation with Neville and Dean on Muggle football.

**Later That Night: Private Study of Professor Snape...**

"What was that ludicrous display at dinner?" Severus asked rubbing his temples. He could feel the beginning of a bad headache, and he hadn't taught his first class yet! "What is wrong with you lot?"

"What do you mean, Severus?" Charlie asked innocently as he and William shared a small high-five. "We were only trying to make a good impression."

"Well you made an impression alright!" Severus scowled. "And I'm sure the entirety of the study body was able to imagine a few more!"

"I thought it was great," Draco smiled from his place next to William on the loveseat across from the fireplace. Then his smiled turned dark, "But you better make damn sure that they _all_ know you're taken." Harry, Charlie, and Severus laughed at the show of jealousy, a common trait among Veelas.

"Of course," William said placing a gentle kiss on Draco's lips.

"Good," Draco said feeling satisfied. "I would hate to hex everyone into oblivion."

"I'll be sure to teach a few extra defensive spells," Charlie chuckled. He took a sip from the Firewhiskey Snape had offered him. "Did you see the look on my brother's face? If only I had Dad's camera!"

Harry laughed as an image of Mr. Weasley taking pictures of nothing popped into his head. "Have you told your mum that you're here?" he asked.

"I figured I would let Ron or Ginny do it," Charlie shrugged. "Thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Speaking of surprises," Draco called, "Are either Harry or myself in your special class, Sev?"

"Not this again!" Severus groaned. He sent a glare to his godson. "I guess you'll just see on Monday morning when you get your timetables."

"Severus!" Draco said appalled. "You still won't tell your own godson if he's in your class?"

"I'm Head of Slytherin house, boy," Severus said with a roll of his eyes. "I can endure hours of torture and still not reveal anything."

"But can you endure hours of Firewhiskey?" Charlie chimed in with a chuckle. "That's how you spilled the information last time."

Draco perked up. "Don't even think about it," Severus said sternly. Harry smiled as he noticed- not for the first time- how animated the Potions Master got when dealing with Draco. It was obvious to any onlooker that the man adored his godson as if the blonde were his own child.

"I've waited this long, I suppose," Draco said as he held his hands up in surrender. "Be sure I get my timetable first."

Everyone laughed at the order as Snape proceded to swat at Draco's head. "You brat," he said with no real malice. A clock began to chime the hour in another room and Severus looked at his guests. "Alright, everyone get out. It's late." The Dark Lord would be calling him soon, but they didn't need to know that. "You lot better be prepared on Monday," he instructed as he ushered them to the door.

"Won't we see you tomorrow?" Draco asked suspiciously. He could probably tell by the Potion Master's behavior that he was waiting to be called to the Dark Lord.

Harry could. He could tell and wasn't happy about it at all.

"If I have the time," Severus supplied with a weak smile. The Dark Lord had another small mission lined up for him. He would be cutting it close to make it back in time for classes on Monday morning, but the group currently being ushered out of his room did not need to know that either. "Good night."

"Be careful, Sev," Draco called over his shoulder with a worried frown as William began leading him away. Charlie was close behind the pair, and only Harry remained outside the Potion Master's door.

"You know he's worried about you," the Gryffindor said softly as he leaned against the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

"I know that, Potter," Severus sighed. His hand reached up to the chain around his neck, an unconscious habit. And why was he allowing Harry Potter to go sentimental on him?

Harry watched as Snape's fingers touched the chain around his neck. Whether the Potions Master knew it or not, Harry had noticed that the older man did that a lot. Draco had a similar chain around his own neck. "Goodnight, Professor," he said pushing himself away from the frame. He could tell Snape wanted his privacy now. "Be seeing you Monday."

"Night," Severus muttered as he watched the teen walk down the corridor. That had been a rather interesting moment...

And just as Severus finally shut the door, the Death Mark on his arm began to burn. He was being summoned.


End file.
